


The Third Wheel

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [50]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Johnny and Jaehyun had enough of Taeyong third wheeling that they decided to find him someone who he can spend his time with and leave their dates alone for once.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: The World Needs More Yutae [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/998802
Kudos: 81





	The Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Finally I'm back at writing fics for Yutae :) I miss my main ship.
> 
> This marks as the 50th Yutae one shot fic for The World Needs More Yutae. Hope you enjoy it!

Taeyong knew he was a burden since the very beginning of Doyoung and Jaehyun's relationship. It isn't his intention to be like that but he can't stay alone inside their dorm that has a ghost roaming around his room. Johnny's been joking about Taeyong's cowardness but karma is a bitch when he himself experienced it one day, screaming like a girl while running towards the kitchen with his hands raised.

Even so, Taeyong not only joins the company of his younger dorm mate, but also with his best friends, Johnny and Taeil. Likewise, the two also have their own relationships. Taeil, the oldest, is in a relationship with the Chinese transfer student, Sicheng while Johnny dates his tutor, a Thai named Ten. Both were busy with their boyfriends that they let Jaehyun do the babysitting thing (probably, they told the youngest to do so because, well.. he's the youngest). But when Taeyong asked them to join their supposed to be dates, they can't deny it simply because Taeyong is the one who's doing all the household chores and even paying the larger portion of the rent. 

"Jaehyunnie.. where are you going?" Taeyong clutches the arm of his younger dorm mate like a baby. Jaehyun sighs, thinking about another day with Taeyong and Doyoung.. The two can't even stay civil with each other because according to Doyoung, _Taeyong always ruins their very romantic date._ It's not that they're always bickering, they just can't stop throwing insults and sarcasm to each other. One time, Doyoung had enough and he almost push Taeyong down the stairs but glad that Taeyong had tighten his hold. As much as possible, Jaehyun always tries his best to hide from Taeyong if he's going out of the dorm. Sadly, today, he got caught. 

"I'm just going to buy some vitamins hyung. I'll be back soon." Jaehyun tried his best to unclutch the hands of the other from him but Taeyong is strong. "But I can't stay here alone, you know that." 

"Hyung please? I'll be back.." Jaehyun pleads but Taeyong is too stubborn for that. "Jaehyunnie.. let me join you, please?" 

"Hyung.." 

"Please?" Taeyong pursed his pouty lips and showed his very cute wide eyes to the younger. Who is Jaehyun to resist this cuteness? _Damn, hyung.. why do you have to do the puppy eyes?_

"Fine." Taeyong jumped in joy and ran to his room (holding Jaehyun's car keys and wallet in case he ran out of the dorm) to change his clothes. Jaehyun took another deep breath and texted his boyfriend for another long explanation and apologies. 

"Guess who.." Doyoung removed his boyfriend's hands from his eyes and turned around to find him smiling like an idiot while his Taeyong hyung is behind him, getting bored at the surprise Jaehyun made for him. "Wow. What a good morning to me." He said sarcastically and glared at the oldest among them three.

"Nice to meet you again, too... Doyoung." Taeyong mocked, feeling a bit offended on what the younger acted towards him. "Bunny.. I already warned you to please stop fighting against him."

"I wasn't. I'm trying to be friendly here, Jae." Doyoung rolled his eyes on the elder and Taeyong did the same thing to him too. Jaehyun sighed again, feeling tired of all the troubles that his boyfriend and his hyung were doing to him. Another long day ahead, he mumbled and continued to order their drinks.

“What should I do, hyung? Taeyong hyung is really getting into my nerves. It’s.. you know.. Doyoung and Taeyong hyung can’t stop bickering. I’m afraid that this might lead to our break up.” Jaehyun rants while munching his favorite fruit, apples. Taeyong is still sleeping in his room while the other four were discussing a very important topic.

“First of all… eww for eating that. Second, yes.. he really needs to stop that third wheeling thing. That isn’t really healthy.” Ten scrunched his nose when he watches the younger munch another slice of the fruit.

“Maybe we can find someone for him. You know, a date?” Taeil interjects and disapproving looks were seen from his friends’ faces.

“You know what happened the last time he got into a date. He freaked out when he found out that his date haven’t take his bath for two days.” Johnny said, reminiscing the time Taeyong almost faint after learning his date’s secret.

“Well, we should be careful in choosing someone to be his date, I guess?” Jaehyun suggested. “I’ll ask Doyoung about his friend who keeps on mumbling things about being single.”

“Oh, I know him. Sicheng also told me that. Is his name, Yuta? The Japanese one?” Taeil asked, getting excited. “Sicheng told me he’s so bitter whenever Doyoung and him were talking about their date.”

“Yeah.. that’s him. He’s quite pretty too. Him and Taeyong hyung might be a good match.” Jaehyun’s smile is encrypted on his face.

“Then lets do this matchmaking. It’s time for Taeyong to get him a date.” Johnny concluded.

“Where are you taking me? Goodness, let me live. I need to see Takahiro Moriuchi before I die.” Yuta dramatically pleads while his friends were covering his eyes with a blind fold. He was settled in a table, couldn’t tell if it has a candle light because it’s a bit hot in front of him.

On the other side of the table, sitting there is Taeyong who’s all so curious on his friends’ shenanigans too. He can hear the other boy mumbling in front of him. He’s getting a hint that his friends were trying to match him again with someone. He just hopes that this one isn’t worst like what happened last time.

“Jaehyun, lets go.” They can hear Doyoung calls from behind. The said boy ran away from the two and hides somewhere to watch them. This is the cue for both Yuta and Taeyong to remove their blind fold revealing each other’s faces. Their reactions to each other earns a surprise also from the audience.

“TAEYONG!?”

“YUTA!?”

It seems like the two already knew each other.

“What.. I mean.. how?”

“I… also.. don’t know but one thing is for sure. Our friends are trying to match us.” The surprised reactions were replaced by a comforting smile. It’s Yuta who asked him the question. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.. I mean.. you know, the usual..” Taeyong, with his face getting red, couldn’t make a proper sentence. “How about you?”

“I feel so happy to see you again.” Yuta couldn’t stop smiling. Who wouldn’t? When the love of his life finally appeared again.

It was 5 years ago when Yuta and Taeyong separated. It isn’t because they fell out of love, cheated or had any disagreement but it’s because of Yuta who needs to go back to Osaka. With so much difficulties of moving on, Taeyong takes 4 years to open up his heart for someone new. But things aren’t quite easy when there’s only one person who fits inside of it. Currently, he’s working so hard to save just to buy a ticket to Osaka.

Yuta tries so hard to persuade his parents’ permission. After 4 years, they granted his wish of coming back to Seoul but he couldn’t find Taeyong anymore. Yuta keeps on looking for him until he found him here, sitting in front of him. At first, he felt so happy but at the same time afraid that Taeyong might not love him the same way before.

“Me too… I… miss you..” Taeyong answered which made Yuta smile bigger than before. “I really missed you so much, Yukkuri.”

“I miss you too, Yongie.. Can I.. hug you?” Taeyong couldn’t say no to this. He immediately stands up and hugged his then boy friend. “I love you, you know that? I still love you. It’s been five years but I couldn’t forget you.”

“I feel the same way, Yongie. I still love you too.” The smiles on their faces were replaced by tears. The three couples who are watching behind them were so surprised of what they just found out.

Knowing that their friends are watching when they heard some gasps, Taeyong and Yuta sealed their kiss.

“Hyung, where are you going?” Jaehyun asked when he saw his Taeyong hyung looking so good with his favorite perfume spray all over his body and a luggage that seems like he’s going somewhere else for too long.

“Osaka.”

“Wait.. what? Why didn’t you tell us?” Jaehyun felt betrayed. His hyung always tells him everything before.

“Maybe because your boyfriend keeps on cuddling you since the day I stopped third wheeling the two of you. Also, it’s just a one week trip to Yuta’s hometown. He’s going to introduce me to his family.”

“Well, good luck! Have fun on your trip!” Jaehyun coolly says until the door banged open with a fuming Doyoung in front of Taeyong.

“Wow. Good morning to you too.” Taeyong greeted sarcastically.

“YOU!!!! PLEASE ASK YUTA TO ALLOW ME TO USE HIS ROOM!!” Doyoung exclaimed to Taeyong who’s on his way to the elevator. He sassed the bunny looking man and shrugs his shoulder.

Jaehyun watches his boy friend and his hyung in amusement.

“TAEYONG HYUNG!”

“Bye, Jaehyun!”

“COME BACK HERE!!! TAEYONG HYUNG!”

Maybe Jaehyun is wrong. Taeyong and Doyoung fighting isn’t really that bad. It’s kind of entertaining.


End file.
